snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Zadkhiel Sauvignon de Barticot
Gender: Male House: Slytherin Hair: Straight shoulder-length obsidian black, usually tied Eyes: All shades of green Height: 5'10'' '' Strengths: Potions, DADA, Charms, History, Astronomy Weaknesses: Arithmancy, Divination, sometimes Transfigurations Random Info: Quidditch Co-Captain and Seeker, former HIT Champion, Slytherin House Prefect Blood: Pure-Blood Short Bio: He goes by the nicknames Zekke or "Z" – his real name a secret unknown to all but his family and the Headmaster and a few select professors – and he is described by classmates as exuding a presence of "quiet intensity" and has the bearings and aires of an aristocrat. His lineage is in fact that of an aristocrat and a pureblood with the family name of de Barticot running deep in French history and his family’s bloodline filled with the blood of wizards and witches. Having grown up in France for 12 years before moving with his family to settle down in England and having had a private classical education, his command of the French, English, and Latin languages is strong. Brought up to socialize and associate with the elite members of society, his voice is cool, calm, and controlled and as a result, he's been accused on several occasions for being "aloof" and "indifferent" by his classmates though he oftentimes thinks otherwise. Not the sort to draw unnecessary attention to himself, he's worked on ridding his voice of his French accent to better fit in with the other students, though his French heritage becomes more marked the more emotional he becomes and he sometimes lapses into his native tongue for the same reason. His eyes, however, speak louder than his cool words do – French-inflected or not, shifting into different hues of jade green to complement his mood and they seem to penetrate right through whoever they happen to rest upon. Prefering the old-world style dress, his aristocratic aires, bearings, appearance, and attitude along with his cool demeanor got him pegged as one of the School snobs (even within his own House), but this soon changed. People started realizing that though smiles rarely grace his handsome face, he is polite and quite amicable – even friendly – and that an aristocratic upbringing doesn't necessarily equate to attitude problems. People also soon realized that though he might not talk much, his words are usually worth listening to when he does. He has a great capacity for patience and can toil tirelessly at his studies and he rarely loses his temper, though it is rumoured that it is best to be out of his sight and way when he does. His need for privacy and personal space, however, is rather well-known amongst Housemates and classmates alike and though most people seem to respect this, the distance seems to make others hesitant to approach him. Once he became acclimated to his new surroundings, he started trying to be more open towards others and it has earned him the affectionate nickname "Z" amongst some of his Housemates and certain classmates. He has few friends, but to those he chooses to be friends with and those who choose to take the time to get to know him, he is steadfastly loyal and supportive. But even with his supposed closest friends, there are still some aspects of his life that he doesn't share and probably could and would never share. In his eyes, they just could never understand no matter how he tried to explain it, but in some ways, it was just as well because these were his deepest and darkest secrets to which no one had ever been privy to before. Only recently, in a fit of great distress, did he share with his HoH, Professor Airlia, about his secrets. Secrets like his family history or his ability to somehow sense other people's emotions at times or why his demeanor is so cool and distant. Or how he feels that he doesn't quite belong at Hogwarts. The last secret is one that strikes a particularly painful chord for him. It makes no sense to him to feel like he doesn’t belong in the place he considers to be his home away from home. It’s such a perplexing paradox to him because as much as he enjoys the schooling and experiences, he oftentimes feels that something is amiss somewhere – either within himself or elsewhere or sometimes everywhere – and that he doesn't quite belong – either in his House or at Hogwarts. And truth be told, when he had first gotten Sorted, the Hat wasn't quite sure exactly which House to sort him into (he eventually got sorted into Slytherin House) – and neither was he. So if in Slytherin House he felt that he didn't quite belong, he supposed that he wouldn't have truly belonged in any of the other houses either. This distress has caused his moods to shift to the darker and more brooding on different occasions in the past and consequently caused him to seek complete isolation, withdrawing from everyone around him and coming out only when absolutely necessary while studiously avoiding or excusing himself from social functions if at all possible. With his cool and distant demeanor though, these episodes went by unnoticed, though not all around him were oblivious to these changes. But so far, no one had made any comment about these episodes to him and he planned to keep it that way, though deep down inside, there was this tiny desperate voice inside that pleaded otherwise. But he was Zadkhiel Sauvignon de Barticot. The "angel" of Enlightenment, Forgiveness, and Transmutation. Part of the de Barticot bloodline and fame. Heir of the de Barticot fortune. Upholder of the good name, grace, and face of the bloodline. So of course, he could ignore that voice. He had to ignore it. And he WOULD ignore it. At all costs. But the question is, how much longer could he stand all this? He was sure that even the all-knowing Headmaster wouldn't have an answer for him and quite frankly, he didn't really WANT to know because it was a terrifying thought and he felt like a time bomb just biding its time until detonation. He also knew that when and if the time should come, he would fall apart alone and by himself, isolated away from the outside world – the explosion contained and muted behind a mask of cool indifference while his heart and soul bled dry. This silence would be both his burden and saviour and he would bear this alone. Because he was Zadkhiel. Because being alone was the only way he knew how to be. Because this was how it had always been. Category:Class of 2057 Category:Alumni Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Prefects Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Pureblood